Miraculous:Strawberry Cat and the Mews
Miraculous:Strawberry Cat and the Mews is a fanfiction, It is based off Tokyo Mew Mew. Premise Coming soon Characters Miraculous Holders Ichigo Momomiya/Strawberry Cat Ichigo is the main heroine of the series, Ichigo is sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She holds the Iriomote Cat Miraculous and her kwami is Masha. Minto Aizawa/Mint Lorikeet Minto is one of the heroines of the series. Minto is a dancer and is part of a wealthy family, Minto was initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth (like most rich girls), but is later shown to really be an empathetic and loving person who cares deeply about her friends.She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, Zakuro is also one of the few people Minto is nice to the most. She holds the Blue Lorikeet Miraculous and her kwami is Ariaa. Retasu Midorikawa/Lettuce Porpoise Lettuce is one of the heroines of the series. Retasu is a sweet but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family. After befriending Ichigo and Minto, she becomes more confident. Retasu does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She holds the Finless Porpoise Miraculous and her kwami is Shuui. Bu-Ling Huang/Pudding Tamarin Bu-Ling is one of the heroes of the series. Bu-Ling is the youngest of the team and her family is from China. Bu-Ling likes doing acrobatics and is very playful. the others agree that her Miraculous is a perfect match for her personality, as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point where Minto considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. But she can be serious at times. She holds the Golden Lion Tamarin Miraculous and her Kwami is Swayy. Zakuro Fujiwara/Pomegranate Wolf Zakuro is one of the heroes of the series. Zakuro is a famous model and is idolized by Minto,Zakuro is presented as a self-confident, independent, and mature character throughout the series. portrayed as the mature, older-sister-like figure of the group, offering advice and often appearing to save the younger girls just in the nick of time. She usually works alone, as she initially refused to join the rest of the team. She holds the Grey Wolf Miraculous and her kwami is Crocco. Berry Shirayuki/Berry Rabbit/Berry Kitty Berry is a secondary member of the team who transforms only during "difficult missions". Berry is a happy girl, as well as a cheerful, kind, and hard worker. She seems to say "eek" when she is nervous. She holds both the Amami Rabbit and Andean Mountain Cat Miraculouses but usually uses one at a time and her kwamis are Ucha and Rikki. Villains Deep Blue Deep Blue is the primary antagonist, He has the ability to chimeratize people and animals using Para Para. His identity is unknown.But, Some people in Tokyo think he's from Outer Space. Supporting Characters Chapters/Episodes Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon Category:Series Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon series Category:Fanon